


Skeleton Dance

by grey2510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Skeletons, just a little tiny one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Sometimes, cases are just weird.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Skeleton Dance

Sometimes, cases were just weird.

Sam, Dean, and Cas stood around what was left of the body, frowning. 

"That's, uh, that's a prickly skeleton," Dean said at last. And it was: just bones with thorny things on 'em.

"Yup," Sam agreed. For once, he didn't have the technical term for it. _Ossa hirsutae?_ No, that would be 'hairy skeleton', wouldn't it?

Castiel crouched down and leaned a bit closer.

"Oh c'mon, don't smell it, Cas!"

"Did you have another ideAHH!" 

The skeleton's hands closed over Cas' throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" 

_BLAM._

Well, now it was a prickly pile of bone shards. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame/credit Google Translate for the Latin.
> 
> Written for [Quarantine Hits](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/612678498979627008/quarantine-hits). I snagged a prompt from the second link. Come play with us! The more fics the better. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
